Car Wash
by JesselyricsR5
Summary: for lenabui98 sorry it got delete


"Riker! Stop!" I giggled as he poured a bucket of water over my head. I shrieked, when the freezing liquid prickled my skin, leaving me shivering even though it was ninety five degrees outside.

"Nope." A shirtless Riker ran away from me laughing. I shook my head, smiling, my curly hair drenched as the sun beat down on my wet shoulders.

You see, earlier, Riker invited me over to his house. And apparently, he told me at the last minute he'll be washing his car. And of course by him, he meant _me_. So "we've" been washing his car for the past fifteen minutes just when he decided to dump a bucket of soapy water over me. How great of your boyfriend to do that to you, right?

"Riker!" I screamed, trying to sound angry.

"What?" He yelled from his backyard.

"You need to come back here, this instant, young man!" I stomped my foot.

"Why?" he yelled again.

"Just come here!" I hollered, rolling my eyes.

"Ok…fine." He finally answered.

I laughed when he slowly walked out of his backyard holding the bucket up to his chest, as if it were a shield. "You know," I giggled "that won't protect you, right?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I know…" he chuckled, walking back to his car.

I stood there laughing, and suddenly sat down on the soggy grass. "Ew! Riker! Look what you did to the grass!"

"What? What did I do?!" he panicked, turning around.

"It's wet!" I giggled.

"Noooooo" He sarcastically laughed. "Wait, Lena?" Riker suddenly asked, walking to me.

"Yes?" I cheekily smiled.

"Um I was, uh, w-wondering…" he scratched the back of his neck, "if you can help me clean the car!" he manically laughed, swooping me into his arms.

"Riker!" I laughed, "Put me down!"

"Nope." He smiled down at me.

"Then how will I help you clean the car?"

He thought for couple of seconds. "Good point." He settled me on the ground.

"Exactly." I laughed.

"Anyways, here." He threw a floppy sponge at me.

"I caught it!" I cheered, as he rolled his eyes, laughing to himself.

Taking the sponge, I began washing the hood of the car first. There was bird poop all over it. "Hey, uh, Riker can you wash this?" I put my hand over my forehead to block the sun.

"Why?" he walked over. "Oh wait…no." He turned back around.

"Riker!" I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"What?" He turned back around.

"It's your car…" I pointed to the white splatters.

"So?" he smiled.

"So, _you_ need to clean it." I shoved the sponge in his face.

"Really?" he whined.

"Yes, really." I laughed messing up his perfect blonde hair.

"Ugghhhh," he groaned. "Fine." He rolled his eyes, taking the yellow sponge from my hands. He pushed past me and began cleaning the splatters, as I laughed to myself whenever he made a disturbed face. And that's when I got an idea. A sweet, devious idea.

"Riker, hun, I'll be right back!" I yelled, walking to his backyard.

"Alright." I heard him say.

I jogged past their driveway and opened the gate.

And then I saw it.

The bucket.

I smiled to myself thinking of all the things I could do with it to get my revenge._ Throw it at him…_ I thought. _Wait too violent…I may get arrested._I mentally crossed off the idea in my mind. I stood in silence, stroking my imaginary beard, thinking of what to do and then I had an idea. _Time to get even…_ I mischievously smiled.

I pulled the bucket into my fragile hands and ran to the pool to fill it with icy water. The liquid trickled down the bucket as I sneaked back to Riker and his car.

"Hey Riker!" I smiled, dragging the bucket behind me.

"Hey!" he waved.

"Um, can I tell you something?" I tried to act a bit nervous.

He gulped. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?" he groaned. "Well I saw coming anyways; I've been a jerk to you so-"

I cut him off "Breaking up with you?" I giggled. "Heavens no!"

"Oh, ok" he sighed in relief, going back to scrubbing the rust off the edges.

"Anyways um…" I stepped closer to him. _Just several feet away._ I deviously thought to myself. "I wanted to tell y-you that…" And that's when I lifted my arm, throwing the icy water on his face, hearing a huge splash and a girlish scream when it made contact with his skin.

"Lena!" I heard him scream, wiping his drenched face.

"What?" I giggled, backing away.

"What was that for?" he asked, confused.

"Revenge duh!" I rolled my eyes. "Where have you been buddy?"

"You know you're going to pay for this right?" he stepped forward.

"Yeah…about that…" I scratched my neck and then began bolting to the backyard.

"Lena!" I heard heavy footsteps behind me. "You also do know that I'm faster than you?" he chuckled.

"Yeah…" I barely whispered, running for my life.

My feet pounded on the muddy ground, as my heart beat increased. My face was burning red by the time I got to the backyard.

"Lena!" Riker mischievously smiled appearing at the gate.

I gulped.

He slowly picked up a hose as my heart thumped louder and louder. "Riker, hun, w-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Sweet, sweet revenge…" he trailed off picking up the hose and drenching his body again. And before I knew it I felt strong arms around me, making my clothes wet. "Riker!" I screamed laughing, trying to get away from his grip.

"What?" he chuckled, tightening his arms around me.

"Let me go!"

"Nope." He laughed again.

"Please?" I begged.

"Nope…"

"Riker!" I gasped trying to break free. And that was my worst mistake. All of a sudden a brisk wind flew by my ear and my body collided with the tiles on the ground. I looked up, dazed.

"Riker!" I tried to sound angry. I was pinned down.

"What?" he laughed.

"Can you please just let me go?" I slowly asked.

He shook his head.

"Riker!"

"I can't let you go. This is my revenge."

I tilt my head to the side, trying not to look at him. "You know, you can't keep me here like this the whole entire day, right?"

"Ughh," he whined. "Really?"

"Riker, you're lucky your adorable because if you weren't I would slap you with the hard cheese."

"The hard cheese, what?" he looked confused.

"I don't know it's an expression." I tried to sound annoyed. He nodded. "Anyways let me go!" I tried to break free.

"Lena, sweetie, it's not gonna happen anytime." He chuckled.

"Ugh," I finally gave up. "Fine." I mumbled, looking up to him.

My eyes searched in his warm hazel eyes until his face lit up to a cheeky smile.

"What?" I whispered, smiling back.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm so lucky to have you?" he blushed deep red.

"No…" My cheeks burned.

"Well…I am." He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

I think my heart just melted.

"You're the most amazing girl I've ever met in my life and Jessica, I just wanted to tell you…I l-love y-you." He smiled like an idiot.

My face lit up and a glistening tear slithered down my face. "You do?" I choked.

"Yeah. I do." He smiled. The sun shone on his face making him glow. And ever so slightly, he bent down and slowly placed his soft lips on mine. My whole body tingled and fireworks went off. (Literally, I think the neighbors were having a party or something…). I froze. The world around us dissolved and my body went weak. My mind progressed what was happening and I smiled through the kiss. He pulled apart breathing slowly, looking in my eyes. "You have no idea how happy I am to have you…" he chuckled, caressing my cheek. I blushed deep red and my life became perfect. Just then I saw him leaning in again and of course I didn't hesitate. Our lips were an inch apart just when…

"Hey Riker I wanted to ask you if-WOAH! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!"

Riker released my hands and we both stood up, looking at the person who interrupted us.

"ROSS!" I screamed.

"What?" he asked throwing his hands up.

"Did you not see what we were doing!? We were busy!" I yelled as I saw Riker smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah…I know. I saw that. But it's not my fault if I walked up on you two!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not. And second of all, GET A ROOM! Don't freak people out. You're outside. ANYONE can see you two…" he pointed to the both of us, raising his eyebrows.

I just gave him a odd look.

"Wait…" Ross trailed off, "DON'T GET A ROOM! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" he nervously laughed.

"Funny." Riker said in his all-deep-serious-male-voice.

Ross looked at me and Riker, and began walking out to the front yard.

"Hey, where are you going?" Riker yelled.

"To the park. Gonna play some football! Bye!"

I looked up at Riker.

"So?" he chuckled. "Where were we…" he leaned down.

I giggled covering his mouth. "C'mon. I have a better idea." I smiled.

"What?" he laughed, somewhat curious.

"Getting revenge on Ross of course!" I cheered.

He laughed at my silly thoughts and then grabbed my hand, beginning to walk me to the front yard.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the park…" he mischievously smiled picking up the bucket.

And then I knew it too. He was the one for me. Always was, and will always be.


End file.
